


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: My City

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [55]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Irathient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language lyrics for the song "My City" from Syfy'sDefiance.
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: My City

CHORUS

I got love for my city

TRANSLATION  
 _tha ume thwei gyi nukaivu_

straight love for my city

TRANSLATION  
 _thwei thiri gyi nukaivu_

hit the pavement everyday

TRANSLATION  
 _ekpakuri neneme_

straight up for my city

TRANSLATION  
 _nutrabe gyi nukaivu_

VERSE 1A

I cut loose

TRANSLATION  
 _asakt' ubdu_

24

TRANSLATION  
 _sutə ki threth_

7 days

TRANSLATION  
 _thehoth thezide_

can’t cut no more

TRANSLATION  
 _same nene_

VERSE 1B

E Rep move

TRANSLATION  
 _etrehə "E Rep"_

Tarr Track recorder

TRANSLATION  
 _sə gohi "Tarr Traxx"_

Adreno high

TRANSLATION  
 _sheshusheku p'"Adreno"_

old world order

TRANSLATION  
 _thezenyagur p'"Old World"_

VERSE 1C

I pack heat cuz it's so damn cold

TRANSLATION  
 _ehek' "heat" gyi zusshi ume kima_

I pack heat cuz I wanna grow old

TRANSLATION  
 _ehek' "heat" gyi shagyenyeme eleisha_

Stay alive - rocket science

TRANSLATION  
 _Shezuhaktu? Panygye "science"_

Still Alive? - welcome to Defiance!

TRANSLATION  
 _Ezuh' agda? 'Neziri gyi "Defiance"_


End file.
